1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to location tracking systems in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for locating a mobile device within an indoor environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Location tracking systems, such as Global Positioning System (GPS), can generally determine the location of a mobile device in an outdoor environment very accurately. However, these location tracking systems tend to perform poorly indoors when tracking signals are usually not available.
There are several solutions for locating mobile devices indoors, but these solutions require the installation of many densely-located infrastructure devices, such as beacons and transponders, and require complicated additional hardware in mobile devices as well. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for locating a mobile device within an indoor environment.